Odio il mare, il caldo e le famiglie felici
by Vika23
Summary: "Anche se aveva sempre odiato il mare e il solo battente, quel posto in fondo non era così male; i paesaggi erano stupendi, l'acqua pulita, la spiaggia libera e quindi non troppo affollata. Aveva la compagnia di suo fratello, la persona che aveva sempre amato più di tutte, eppure non riusciva a sentirsi bene come avrebbe voluto."
1. In spiaggia

"Otouto, cos'è quella faccia?"

Itachi non seppe se sentirsi divertito o esasperato, notando l'espressione corrucciata e vagamente insofferente di suo fratello, che fissava la sabbia in cagnesco, come se si trattasse di qualche strano materiale alieno. Lo invitò a muoversi con un colpetto sulla schiena, incontrando subito la resistenza del suo corpo.

"Io non ci metto piede." Bofonchiò Sasuke, ben attento a non superare la linea che divideva l'asfalto dalla sabbia. "Scotta."

"Hai le ciabatte ..." Osservò prontamente Itachi, sperando di prenderlo in contropiede.

"Non ha importanza, niisan, la sabbia potrebbe finirmi sotto ai piedi …"

"Vuoi che ti prenda in braccio davanti a tutti?" Tentò il maggiore, cercando di sembrare veramente intenzionato a farlo. "Hai sedici anni ormai, ti sembra il caso di fare queste storie?"

Itachi si fece sfuggire un sorriso di soddisfazione quando Sasuke si decise finalmente a camminare, preferendo non pensare al probabile broncio che lui gli avrebbe tenuto per tutto il resto della giornata. Per fugare qualsiasi dubbio provò a posargli una mano sulla testa, scherzoso, avendo la conferma dei suoi sospetti quando Sasuke lo scacciò in modo brusco, come se si trattasse di un insetto fastidioso.

"Non rompere, niisan."

Per non irritarsi dovette fare ricorso a tutta la sua infinita – ormai ne era sempre più sicuro – pazienza, preferendo pensare che Sasuke da arrabbiato fosse molto più carino che irritante.

Itachi era sempre stato molto premuroso con suo fratello, fin da quando erano solo dei bambini, e dopo la morte dei genitori era diventato tutto per lui: un padre, una madre, un fratello com'era sempre stato, e persino un amore. Era quindi abituato ai suoi modi di fare, anche a quelli che agli occhi di un estraneo sarebbero solo sembrati i capricci di un ragazzo viziato, e quindi il suo atteggiamento di quel giorno non gli sembrava nulla d'inconsueto; anzi era preoccupato, perché di sicuro nascondeva altro.

"Lo so che hai accettato una vacanza al mare solo per farmi un favore." Gli disse, vedendolo già rabbonirsi un po', anche se Sasuke probabilmente in quel momento pensava di apparire indifferente e distaccato. "Tuttavia, se questo vuol dire che devo sopportare il tuo atteggiamento scorbutico per una settimana, beh; allora avrei preferito restare a casa."

Si pentì di avergli parlato in modo un po' brusco, ma non ritirò quello che aveva detto.

Entrambi continuarono a camminare in silenzio sulla sabbia, fino ad arrivare ad un angolo della spiaggia piuttosto appartato, abbastanza vicino agli scogli e non molto distante dalla riva.

"Qui ti piace?"

Chiese Itachi, iniziando – dopo il cenno del capo di Sasuke – a piantare nella sabbia l'ombrellone che fino a quel momento aveva tenuto sotto il braccio destro.

L'altro si limitò a stendere il suo asciugamano, e sdraiarsi sopra di esso, guardando in cagnesco le famigliole felici e la gente allegra da cui erano circondati.

"Niisan, inclinalo un po' più a destra, mi arriva il sole così." Si lamentò, indispettito.

"Potresti anche aiutarmi, sai, otouto?"

"No."

Assicuratosi di aver sistemato bene l'ombrellone Itachi stese il suo asciugamano di fianco a quello di Sasuke, e dopo essersi tolto i vestiti ed essere rimasto in costume, si sedette a gambe incrociate di fronte a lui.

"Hai intenzione di restare lì così tutto il giorno, Sasuke?"

"Che palle niisan, quanto stai addosso! Faccio come voglio ..."

All'inizio Sasuke – anche se non aveva mai amato il mare – aveva accettato di buon grado l'idea di trascorrere una vacanza con Itachi, ma poi aveva cominciato ad assumere quell'atteggiamento irritante per dei motivi che – anche se non voleva prendere in considerazione – in fondo, dentro di sé, sapeva di conoscere.

"Non metti nemmeno la crema?"

Provò Itachi, pazientemente.

"Dopo."

"Otouto, guarda che sei poi ti scotti …"

"Smettila di comportarti da mamma apprensiva!"

Sbottò lui, alzandosi di scatto e avviandosi verso gli scogli poco distanti senza dire nulla. Itachi per un attimo pensò di alzarsi ed inseguirlo, ma improvvisamente gli mancò la forza mentale per farlo.

Sapeva che in fondo era lui stesso a viziare Sasuke e a permettergli di comportarsi in quel modo così infantile e dispettoso, ma lo stesso non poteva evitare, a volte, di indispettirsi un po'.

Anche in quel momento avrebbe voluto raccomandargli di non arrampicarsi sugli scogli a piedi nudi ed evitare di avvicinarsi troppo all'acqua, ma preferì lasciarlo fare sperando nel suo buonsenso e limitandosi a sorvegliarlo da lontano.

Si addolcì un poco vedendolo mentre si voltava un po' insicuro e lo cercava per non perderlo di vista, ma decise comunque di non raggiungerlo.

Continuò a fissarlo, sempre allarmato, quando lo vide in piedi proprio sugli scogli dove si infrangevano le onde più forti, tranquillizzandosi solo dopo, quando lui fu finalmente seduto, in una posizione che non gli permetteva di perdere l'equilibrio.

Proprio quando decise che era tutto a posto, un'onda più potente delle altre si schiantò con forza sugli scogli, bagnando Sasuke dalla testa ai piedi.

A Itachi venne quasi da ridere per la scena; anche da li poteva immaginarsi perfettamente l'espressione indescrivibile di suo fratello; un po' offeso, un po' arrabbiato con il mare stesso. Pensando che lui potesse sentirsi in imbarazzo però fu subito preso da un'ondata d'istinto protettivo e, dopo essersi infilato in tasca le cose più importanti che si erano portati dietro – cellulari e portafogli – prese un altro asciugamano dallo zaino, avviandosi verso il fratello che intanto non aveva mosso un muscolo; probabilmente troppo orgoglioso per tornare da Itachi dopo quella figuraccia.

Quando lo raggiunse, Itachi si chinò pazientemente accanto a lui, avvolgendolo nell'asciugamano che si era portato e stringendolo un poco a sé, percependo il suo corpo umido attraverso quel contatto.

"Sasuke … se resterai ancora in questo posto ti prenderai un'altra lavata. Non sei nemmeno in costume, quindi …"

Itachi si era aspettato di ricevere un'altra risposta brusca, e non si stupì più di tanto quando Sasuke lo spinse via rannicchiandosi su se stesso come un piccolo armadillo, e nascondendo il volto tra le braccia.

"Vattene via." Borbottò il più piccolo fra i due Uchiha. "Non ho voglia di essere trattato come un bambino per tutto il giorno." Aggiunse, mentre, ancora tutto zuppo d'acqua, si alzava in piedi e si allontanava da Itachi saltellando fra gli scogli.

"Otouto, per favore!"

Lui fu tentato di seguirlo, ma, indispettito da quel comportamento, preferì lasciarlo andare.

"_Magari a stare un po' da solo gli passa_." Pensò, senza riuscire ad essere veramente arrabbiato con Sasuke; anzi, sentendosi già in colpa. Mentre guardava la spiaggia, si soffermò ad osservare una famiglia felice con due bambini, e il sospetto che aveva si acuì ancora di più, facendolo solamente sentire ancora peggio.

I loro genitori erano morti solamente da un anno, e Sasuke si portava ancora dietro le ferite di quell'enorme perdita. Itachi aveva creduto di farlo un po' svagare, passando delle giornate al mare a divertirsi, ma non aveva pensato al fatto che vi avrebbero trovato delle famiglie felici com'era stata la loro un tempo.

"_Sasuke sicuramente stava cercando di mascherare la sua tristezza comportandosi in quel modo."_

Preso dal senso di colpa, si alzò per raggiungerlo e parlargli, ma proprio mentre si accorse di avere ancora il suo cellulare in tasca realizzò di averlo perso di vista.

Sasuke continuò a camminare senza fermarsi per un buon quarto d'ora, andando a finire, senza quasi accorgersene, in un angolo di spiaggia praticamente deserto, sovrastato da una parete rocciosa. Si spogliò, appoggiando i vestiti umidi su una roccia per fargli asciugare – rimanendo quindi solo con costume addosso – e andò a sedersi al sole per asciugarsi a sua volta, non molto distante dalla riva.

"_Mi sto comportando in una maniera orribile." _Pensò, rannicchiandosi su se stesso. Anche se aveva sempre odiato il mare e il solo battente, quel posto in fondo non era così male; i paesaggi erano stupendi, l'acqua pulita, la spiaggia libera e quindi non troppo affollata. Aveva la compagnia di suo fratello, la persona che aveva sempre amato più di tutte, eppure non riusciva a sentirsi bene come avrebbe voluto.

I suoi occhi ancora non potevano ignorare i bambini che giocavano felici in spiaggia con i loro genitori, come aveva fatto lui un tempo. Solo a vederli il ricordo di suo padre e sua madre tornava prepotentemente a farsi sentire, portandosi dietro una di tristezza che lo sconvolgeva. Forse con gli anni poi quei sentimenti si sarebbero trasformati in qualcosa di più dolce ed offuscato; malinconico, ma ora, a solo un anno di distanza, per Sasuke erano qualcosa di insostenibile. Tuttavia non aveva voluto rischiare di far sentire Itachi in colpa, e continuando a reprimere quello che provava aveva finito per comportarsi in quel modo antipatico, lamentandosi per qualsiasi cosa ed evitando le sue attenzioni che di solito, invece, apprezzava.

Inoltre c'era qualcos'altro di più insidioso, che aveva cominciato a provare da quando lui e Itachi avevano capito di amarsi.

In mezzo alla gente dovevano nascondere i loro sentimenti, perché si intuiva subito che erano fratelli, e anche se Sasuke non era certo il tipo da effusioni pubbliche, l'idea di dover stare attento ad ogni singolo sguardo e di non poter nemmeno sfiorare le labbra delle persona che amava, serviva solo ad acuire il suo senso di frustrazione. Lì in spiaggia era pieno di coppie che potevano scambiarsi certi sguardi o sfiorarsi le labbra – Sasuke invece odiava quelli che si lasciavano andare a comportamenti anche troppo intimi – e lui trovava tremendamente ingiusto che invece, loro due, fossero obbligati a mascherare quello che provavano.

Immerso in quei pensieri, non si rese conto del sole bollente e, preso da un'ondata di sonno, finì per rannicchiarsi sulla sabbia di quell'angolo di spiaggia tranquillo e nascosto, assopendosi. Mentre perdeva definitivamente coscienza di se stesso, sentì qualcosa di umido scorrergli lungo le guance e un senso opprimente di tristezza pesargli sul petto. Desiderò immensamente avere accanto Itachi; spiegargli che si era comportato tutto il tempo in quel modo così infantile per tanti motivi ed essere rassicurato dalle sue parole dolci, ma alla fine finì per chiudere gli occhi e sprofondare nel mondo dei sogni.

Quando riaprì gli occhi Sasuke si sentì come se avesse avuto la febbre alta; aveva un caldo tremendo. Sbatté le palpebre diverse volte, abbagliato dal sole bollente, e fu trafitto da una fitta di dolore appena cercò di muoversi. Nel sonno probabilmente si era voltato, e aveva finito per dormire supino. Gli bruciava dappertutto: aveva il viso bollente e accaldato, così come le spalle, che erano rossissime, il petto, le braccia, nella parte esposta al sole, le gambe e persino il collo del piede.

"_Ecco cosa prova una bistecca_." Si disse, mentre cercava di alzarsi. Un forte capogiro gli fece girare la testa, e proprio in quel momento si rese conto di essere pieno di sabbia fra i capelli e sulla schiena. Cercò di liberarsene, ma ottenne solo di farsi finire dei granelli di polvere negli occhi, che prese a strofinare con forza.

Fece per prendere il cellulare e chiamare Itachi, ma si rese conto con orrore di non averlo. Avrebbe potuto alzarsi e cercare il fratello, ma in quel momento sentiva di non avere le energie sufficienti. Cercò almeno di spostarsi all'ombra, e andò a rannicchiarsi vicino al tronco di una giovane palma.

Il bruciore si faceva via via sempre più insopportabile, e Sasuke stava già iniziando a spaventarsi un po', nel timore di star male mentre era lì solo, quando vide in lontananza la sagoma di qualcuno che, apparentemente, sembrava cercare qualcosa. Continuò a strofinarsi l'occhio nel quale era finita della sabbia, riconoscendo Itachi solo quando lui fu un po' più vicino.

"Niisan!"

Si ritrasse un po' quando vide la sua espressione severa, che però si addolcì subito, per sostituirsi con una più preoccupata.

"Otouto, ma che ti è successo?"Gli domandò lui, avvicinandosi ed andando ad inginocchiarsi vicino al fratellino, per poi sfiorargli una guancia con delicatezza.

"Sei tutto rosso e … bollente …"

"Aih, niisan! Scotta …"

Protestò Sasuke, con un tono di voce lamentoso che avrebbe commosso chiunque, e uno sguardo un po' dolorante e un po' dispiaciuto, che fece dimenticare a Itachi tutti i buoni propositi – maturati nel corso di quell'ora passata a cercarlo – di fargli una predica con i fiocchi.

"Mi sono addormentato al sole e … devo essermi scottato." Gli spiegò a mo' di scusa, quasi intimorito dalla sua reazione. "Non l'ho fatto apposta niisan, io …"

"Lo so che non l'hai fatto apposta sciocco; nonostante tutto non penso che tu sia così masochista." Rispose Itachi, paziente, porgendogli la bottiglietta d'acqua che si era portato dietro e andando a baciargli una delle guance arrossate.

"Bevi un po' d'acqua, Sasuke …"

Lui non se lo fece ripetere due volte, attaccandosi alla bottiglia assetato.

"Piano otouto, piano …"

"Grazie …" Mormorò il minore, andando ad appoggiarsi contro il petto del fratello nonostante la pelle che bruciava ad ogni minimo contatto. Si aggrappò alle sue spalle per sentirselo vicino, ora che anche i pensieri opprimenti di prima stavano tornando a galla.

"Sasuke, una scottatura non è una cosa da prendere alla leggera." Disse lui, passandogli una mano sulla fronte. "Per oggi è meglio che torniamo in hotel, ce la fai a camminare?"

"Si …"

"Aggrappati a me, otouto."

Quando arrivarono nella loro stanza d'hotel, piccola e piuttosto modesta, Itachi fece subito sdraiare Sasuke sul grande letto matrimoniale, sistemandogli adeguatamente i cuscini dietro la testa. La pelle di suo fratello era fin troppo rossa per i suoi gusti, e non gli piaceva per niente vederlo così accaldato.

"Bevi ancora un po'." Lo incitò, porgendogli un'altra bottiglia d'acqua fresca, ma non gelata, e facendogli un po' d'aria con un ventaglio che aveva lasciato sul comodino accanto al letto.

"Io vado nella farmacia qui sotto a prendere qualcosa per la tua scottatura." Aggiunse, andando ad accendere il ventilatore. "Arrivo subito ok? Tu non muoverti di qui."

Sasuke annuì leggermente, senza distogliere lo sguardo da Itachi. Sentiva che gli sarebbe bastato lui per far passare quel fastidioso bruciore, non servivano creme o pomate. Bastavano le sue labbra e la sua lingua.

Arrossì se possibile ancora di più a causa di quel pensiero, e per evitare di accaldarsi ulteriormente a causa di certi bollori, distolse lo sguardo, sentendo solo la sua voce e il rumore della porta che si chiudeva.

"Allora vado, otouto. Torno fra poco."

Sasuke si svegliò dopo un tempo che non seppe quantificare, percependo le labbra di Itachi sulla sua pelle calda. Il bruciore che sentiva su tutto il corpo non era ancora passato, ma almeno poteva dire di stare un po' meglio rispetto a prima.

"Nii … niisan?" Bofonchiò, la voce ancora impastata dal sonno. L'altro gli posò nuovamente le labbra sulla pelle, sorridendo appena, teneramente; l'aveva svegliato così, a furia di baci.

"Va un po' meglio?" Chiese, addolcendosi quando Sasuke trovò la forza di voltarsi e rannicchiarsi contro il suo petto. "Un pochino meglio." Rispose l'altro, in cerca di un po' d'affetto; anche se non l'avrebbe mai ammesso apertamente.

Sussultò quando Itachi andò a sfiorargli la spalla, percependo un brivido di piacere lungo la schiena.

"In farmacia ho preso una pomata, Sasuke." Lo informò lui. "Stasera la mettiamo, ok?"

Lui si limitò ad annuire appena, stringendosi di più contro il corpo del fratello. Restarono in quel modo per diverso tempo a scambiarsi affetto, con Itachi che ogni tanto posava dei baci veloci sulla pelle rovente di Sasuke, o gli accarezzava i capelli scuri.

"Mi dispiace per il comportamento di oggi, niisan." Si scusò ad un tratto lui, senza preavviso.

"Non fa nulla … va bene così."

Itachi prese ad accarezzargli una guancia dolcemente, ora guardandolo negli occhi.

"Non avrei dovuto portarti in un posto che odi per molti motivi, quindi è anche colpa mia. Se hai bisogno di fare un po' di capricci per non pensarci li sopporto volentieri, Sasuke."

"Io non volevo rovinarti la giornata …" Protestò lui, sfregandosi gli occhi. " Solo che non riuscivo a fare a meno di pensarci." Aggiunse, dispiaciuto.

"Non mi hai rovinato la giornata, sciocco …" Sussurrò Itachi, prima di posare le proprie labbra su quelle del suo piccolo – per lui sarebbe sempre stato così nonostante avesse ormai sedici anni – fratellino.

Sasuke ricambiò il bacio con trasporto, come se ne avesse un bisogno assoluto.

"E poi …" Aggiunse, mentre Itachi si staccava un attimo dalle sue labbra, giusto il tempo di portarsi sopra al suo corpo.

"Noi non … possiamo comportarci come due …. che … che stanno insieme."

Sasuke pronunciò quelle ultime parole con imbarazzo, distogliendo lo sguardo quando il fratello lo prese in giro scherzosamente.

"Non credevo fossi così intraprendente da voler amoreggiare davanti a tutti, otouto."

"Niisan! Cos'hai capito?" Protestò lui, indignato." Io … dicevo solo che … non è giusto dover sempre nasconderlo …"

"Lo so, Sasuke, lo so …" Rispose l'altro, questa volta serio, mentre con uno sguardo estremamente dolce si soffermava ad osservare le labbra del fratello più piccolo.

"Però è anche questo il bello del nostro amore, non trovi? È segreto, e nessuno … nessuno otouto, potrà mai capire quanto … sia bello. Solo noi due."

"_Niisan ha ragione …"_ Pensò Sasuke, mentre si abbandonava ai tocchi delle labbra del fratello, e si stringeva più forte a lui.

"Ora sto meglio …" Sussurrò, in un soffio. "Le scottature bruciano un po' di meno …"

In compenso faceva già molto più caldo.


	2. Cure bollenti

Le labbra di Itachi andarono a posarsi sulla fronte di Sasuke, percependo tutto il calore della sua pelle arrossata a causa del sole.

"Sei bollente, otouto …" Gli sussurrò, mentre le gambe dell'altro già gli circondavano i fianchi e lo stringevano in una morsa da cui non poteva scappare; facendogli percepire quanto fosse già eccitato tramite la stoffa.

"E impaziente, come tuo solito …"

Mentre pronunciava quelle parole, Itachi scese con la bocca fino all'orecchio sinistro del fratellino, mordicchiandolo un po' e facendo già sfuggire a Sasuke dei piccoli sospiri di piacere, per poi riempirlo di baci, dolci e rassicuranti, sulle guance arrossate.

La pelle di Sasuke era buona, soffice, e aveva il suo odore caratteristico – che a Itachi piaceva tanto – sommato a quello del mare e della sabbia. L'Uchiha più grande lasciò una scia di saliva sulla guancia del fratello, scendendo alle labbra rosee che lo stavano aspettando.

"Scotta ancora?" Chiese, sfiorandole.

"Sto meglio …" Rispose Sasuke, baciandolo per primo, impaziente. Le mani del più piccolo andarono ad insinuarsi fra i capelli di del fratello, slegandoli e facendoli ricadere sulle spalle.

"Niisan …"

Era sempre così per lui; ogni volta che finivano per baciarsi in quel modo percepiva subito una sensazione di calore e la voglia di lasciarsi andare alle attenzioni di Itachi lo faceva diventare impaziente. Amava il tocco delle sue labbra sulla pelle, delle sue mani che andavano dappertutto, che lo facevano sentire bene, e amava il modo in cui i loro corpi si sfioravano e si fondevano uno con l'altro.

Non era solo per la sensazione di piacere che provava, ma quei gesti per lui erano qualcosa che lo faceva sentire ancor più legato ad Itachi, come se fossero una cosa sola. Erano un rito sacro.

Anche se la società accusava il loro amore, lui non avrebbe mai smesso di pensare che tutto quello che provavano uno per l'altro non sarebbe mai stato sbagliato. Anche se il loro amore era diverso e strano non gli importava, perché era felice anche così: gli bastava avere il fratello al suo fianco e amarlo in tutti i modi che conosceva: con l'anima, con la mente, con il cuore e con il corpo.

Quei pensieri furono interrotti di colpo quando Itachi infilò una mano nel suo costume, toccandolo in posti proibiti e facendogli sfuggire un forte gemito. Sasuke pensò di trattenersi perché erano in una camera d'albergo e qualcuno li avrebbe potuti sentire - anche se in teoria a quell'ora avrebbero dovuto essere tutti in spiaggia - ma non riuscì a reprimerlo.

"N- niisan ..."

Quando incrociò gli occhi del fratello, dolci, protettivi e pieni di passione, percepì un nodo di sentimenti indescrivibili - il solito – che si formava proprio all'altezza del petto, sul cuore. Erano talmente forti da fargli quasi male.

Si aggrappò alle spalle di Itachi, imitando quello che di solito faceva lui e andando quindi a succhiare la pelle del suo collo. Percepì chiaramente l'eccitazione dell'altro che premeva contro il suo ventre, mentre si stringevano, e allora lo abbracciò con ancora più forza, ma nello stesso tempo esitante, come se avesse quasi paura di continuare. Allora il fratello prese ad accarezzargli dolcemente le guance per tranquillizzarlo, regalandogli degli sguardi che lo fecero sentire sicuro ed amato.

Sasuke e finì per abbandonarsi ai suoi tocchi, rilassandosi.

"Ti brucia troppo la pelle?" Gli chiese Itachi, con voce leggermente roca, mentre gli sfiorava nuovamente la fronte per percepire la sua temperatura. "Vuoi che smetto?"

"No ..."

Sasuke per tutta risposta strinse ancora di più le gambe intorno ai fianchi del fratello, strusciando il suo corpo contro quello di lui, senza protestare quando Itachi, preso dalla passione, gli afferrò i polsi immobilizzandolo sul letto e baciandolo con poca delicatezza, mozzandogli il fiato.

Rimase anzi un po' deluso quando l'altro tornò a sfiorarlo piano, come se avesse paura di fargli male.

"Otouto, sei così bello ..." Gli sussurrò Itachi a un orecchio, e lui non poté fare a meno di arrossire.

Sasuke si fece sfuggire dalle labbra un altro gemito quando il fratello più grande andò a sfilargli il costume, lasciandolo completamente nudo, e gli mancò un battito nel vedere che la sua bocca andava ad appoggiarsi pericolosamente sul suo ventre, sotto l'ombelico. Sapeva che Itachi non si sarebbe fermato lì – ne ebbe la conferma vedendo di sfuggita il suo sorriso malizioso – ma lo stesso non riuscì a trattenere un urlo di piacere quando lui fece scorrere le labbra lungo la sua intimità. Strinse i denti forte, facendosi comunque sfuggire dei gemiti che non riuscì a trattenere, e affondò le mani fra i capelli del fratello, mentre lui continuava.

Sasuke si protese in avanti col bacino, ma Itachi si staccò prima che giungesse al limite, per finire di spogliarsi. Mentre si toglieva gli indumenti che aveva addosso, percepì lo sguardo di Sasuke che non si staccava dal suo corpo. Lo guardò, pensando che fosse davvero meraviglioso con quegli occhi pieni di piacere, quasi sofferenti, e si soffermò per un attimo a contemplarlo.

Ogni volta Sasuke gli sembrava sempre più bello e ... meraviglioso. Non erano solo il suo bel viso, la pelle chiara e morbida, gli occhi neri, profondi e innocenti, i capelli ribelli o il suo fisico da adolescente già perfetto; c'era qualcos'altro che rendeva Sasuke così stupendo. La sua purezza, i suoi sentimenti così chiari, onesti e assoluti.

Senza nemmeno rendersene conto Itachi finì per accarezzargli nuovamente le guance, ed appoggiare la fronte contro la sua, mentre Sasuke ansimava impaziente. Si prese un po' di tempo per coccolarlo, non badando ai desideri del suo corpo ma a quelli del suo cuore.

"Farò piano, otouto. "Gli sussurrò, rassicurante, facendosi sfuggire un sorriso intenerito e allo stesso tempo divertito, alla sua risposta.

"Non c'è bisogno che fai piano, niisan ..."

Itachi allora capì che lui lo stava incitando ad andare avanti senza più fermarsi, e dopo essersi inumidito le dita con un po' di saliva afferrò saldamente una delle gambe di Sasuke, sollevandola e andandolo a toccare in basso per prepararlo. Poi afferrò anche l'altra gamba nello stesso modo, sollevandole entrambe, e lo guardò negli occhi come per chiedergli il permesso.

Sasuke così era stupendo, pensò Itachi mentre quegli occhi lo guardavano colmi d'impazienza e desiderio – ma sempre mantenendo un che di innocente – e le mani andavano a stringere con forza le coperte sotto di loro. Lui annuì leggermente, e solo in quel momento l'Uchiha più grande si permise di affondare nel suo corpo con una spinta delicata che fece comunque sfuggire un forte gemito a Sasuke. Iniziò a spingere dentro di lui piano, ma fu il fratellino stesso ad incitarlo ad aumentare l'intensità delle spinte, e allora entrò nel suo corpo con più forza.

Quando lo sentì urlare di piacere gli spinse più indietro le gambe per arrivare alla sua bocca e tapparla con il palmo della mano.

"Otouto, non siamo a casa …." Gli ricordò con la voce mozzata dal piacere, mentre continuava ad affondare dentro di lui. L'altro rispose con un mugugno strozzato, arpionandosi alle sue braccia e graffiandogliele. Per un po' gli unici suoni in quella stanza furono quelli dei loro gemiti, dei corpi che si univano, del letto che cigolava appena.

Stavano entrambi per arrivare all'apice di tutto quello quando Itachi, velocemente, sollevò Sasuke, spingendolo a sedersi sulle proprie gambe. Lo afferrò per i fianchi, incitandolo a muoversi, senza dirgli nulla, ma usando solamente il linguaggio del corpo.

"Va tutto bene …" Gli sussurrò all'orecchio, vedendolo un po' intimidito. Andò ad accarezzare la sua schiena con dei tocchi dolci fino a scendere di nuovo ai fianchi per afferrarlo con delicatezza, un'altra volta.

Sasuke si aggrappò alle spalle di Itachi, nascondendo il viso contro il suo petto. Seguì i movimenti che il fratello lo stava incitando a fare e ben presto iniziò a provare una sensazione piacevole che lo spinse ad aumentare il ritmo. I sospiri di piacere di Itachi, sussurrati alle sue orecchie, servirono ad eccitarlo di più, e dovette reprimere degli urli contro il petto del fratello.

Il più grande lo guardò mentre si muoveva su di lui in quel modo così innocente ed eccitante allo stesso tempo, beandosi dei suoi gemiti soffocati a stento. Quando si rese conto che Sasuke non avrebbe resistito ancora molto, andò a toccarlo in basso per farlo venire, ed entrambi arrivarono all'apice quasi nello stesso momento, senza però interrompere quel contatto. Sasuke si abbandonò contro il corpo del fratello, stanco, rifugiandosi fra le sue braccia forti. Istintivamente protestò un po' quando non percepì più la presenza di Itachi dentro di sé, ma poi si sentì invaso da una stanchezza improvvisa che lo spinse ad affidarsi completamente a lui.

Per tutto quel tempo non aveva pensato al dolore delle scottature e, quando il fratello lo fece sdraiare sul letto, provò una sgradevole sensazione.

"Tutto ok, otouto?"Chiese Itachi, lievemente preoccupato."Ti ho …"

"Mi bruciano le scottature, niisan … "Chiarì lui, senza staccare gli occhi dal corpo nudo dell'altro.

"Mettiamo la crema?"  
Sasuke gli afferrò saldamente un polso, impedendogli di andare via.

"Stai qua … adesso."

Si strinse contro il petto del più grande, senza vergognarsi del contatto fra i loro corpi nudi. In quel momento non aveva voglia d'altro; era sempre così dopo che lui ed Itachi si amavano. Sfiorò con le mani i suoi capelli lunghi, mentre il respiro di entrambi si calmava minuto dopo minuto, diventando nuovamente regolare.

"In fondo mi piace stare qui al mare con te, niisan." Sussurrò, accennando un sorriso contro il suo collo.

"Sciocco di un otouto." Rispose l'altro in un soffio, andando a baciarlo su una guancia. "Sei così sciocco …"

Sasuke fece finta di infastidirsi per quell'appellativo, pur sapendo, ormai, quanto affetto racchiudesse. Diede le spalle a Itachi fingendosi offeso, e facendosi sfuggire un sorriso sincero quando lui lo abbracciò da dietro, morendogli il collo in modo giocoso.

"Anche io ti amo, sai, otuto?"

Il maggiore andò a posargli dei baci delicati ed affettuosi sulle braccia, salendo fino alle spalle, e percependo a suo volta un po' di stanchezza prese infine ad accarezzargli i capelli per rilassarsi.

Sasuke socchiuse gli occhi, sentendosi prossimo al sonno. Quella giornata era iniziata davvero male, a causa dei ricordi dolorosi che non riusciva ancora a cancellare, ma in quel momento, sentì il pesante nodo di sentimenti negativi che aveva sul petto sciogliersi, e diventare qualcosa di caldo, confortevole e dolce. Si rannicchiò allora ancora di più su se stesso, adorando il modo in cui Itachi lo strinse maggiormente a sé, e sentendosi particolarmente grato nei suoi confronti.

Finché aveva lui non si sarebbe mai sentito solo; in fondo il suo amore era tutto quello di cui aveva bisogno. Di cui entrambi avevano bisogno per essere felici. Non aveva mai adorato l'estate, ma proprio mentre si addormentava, pensò che forse sarebbe stato proprio Itachi a fargliela piacere – nonostante le scottature – in quella loro prima vacanza insieme da amanti.

"Niisan … anche se odio il mare, il sole e il caldo … le famiglie felici e tutto il resto … va bene lo stesso." Mormorò, mentre le mani dell'altro continuavano a coccolarlo.


End file.
